sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One: "Teaming Up"
Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC) **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Base Commander's Office'' *''Arthur Malone, Associated Press (PCNPC)'' **''Embedded Journalist, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2'' *February 26th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 David sat in what had been, for the time being, his predecessor (and hopefully successors) office, staring at the two briefing papers he held, one in each hand. He had all of his teams running their noses to the grindstone, to make up for lost time, and he had four teams, to deploy. "Alright." He said, quietly, as he thumbed the intercom. =^= SG's one and three, please report to the briefing room. =^= He stood, heading into the hall. ~''So, I might get stuck here, permanently, if General Mjolnir doesn't get over his amnesia. How dare they do this to me.~ He thought, almost indignantly. '''Arthur Malone' Arthur, hearing the intercom go off, turned, and began to walk towards the bunker in the center of the base, his eyes glancing at the massive armored skylight at the top of the bunker, before he headed down the elevator, stepping off onto the level where he knew the CO's office and the briefing rooms were. He headed past the security teams, flashing his ID as he went, his camera mounted on his shoulder, taking in everything he saw. ---- *Major Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Special Operations Detachment **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Base Housing - Major Etearna's Quarters *''Corporal Dolly Kenton, United States Army (PCNPC)'' **''Team Member, SG-3'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *February 26th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 =^= SG's one and three, please report to the briefing room. =^= Nolan was on his bed; not sleeping but stewing in the events of the past few weeks. The pollen left him disoriented for a good while, leaving him to disregard an order that he got yelled at for. This same pollen made him ask out Major McCallister... though most people aside from him seemed to think this was purely pollen-induced. Although that wasn't true. The pollen was only part of it; Nolan had been trying to reach out and be brave about romance again, but then... Then Jason decided to tell him that they were to be 'just friends'. That hurt, big time. Sure, Jason did his best to be understanding, but what could Nolan say but nod his head, and walk away with the hope never to see any other living being? And so, as the mustard on his crap sandwich, duty called. He slipped out of bed, and slipped into the bathroom, where he grabbed hair gel, and began to spike up his bangs a bit. That little bit of vanity finished, he slipped on a black shirt, boots, and his pants, and sauntered out the door. Walking through the door, however, was like a disposition threshold, where everything was professional. It had to be. Have to release your emotions. Just forget them. Nolan thought, bitterly, as he watched Arthur Malone waving a video camera around. As Nolan was filmed, he growled and he elbowed the reporter in the gut, as he slipped into the briefing room, saluting General Eddings. "General." He said, softly. "You received my punishment memo, yes? That I am to assist you how you wish?" He spoke, eyes flicking to Dolly as she entered, who gave him a warm smile. Dolly Kenton'' Dolly's smile faded as Nolan's expressionless face turned back to the General, the girl slipping into her chair without a second thought. She knew, internally, that his troubles went beyond simple romances. And that troubled her. Otherwise, she'd been hard at work, training, jogging, killing herself to stay fit--which was working, but at the same time she'd found herself horribly, horribly bored. The mission with Jeff Chan and Allen Yu had left Nolan and team in a tizzy; they were all yelled at separately, and while Nolan had the pollen excuse, he nearly lost his position as a result. ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Weapons/Engineering Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Corridor *February 26th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 =^= SG's one and three, please report to the briefing room. =^= Oh for crying out loud! Sara's right hand held a piece of Big Red gum which was an inch from her mouth. She had just been about to pop it in when she had gotten the call. She was half tempted to go ahead and chew it but this was a briefing and she wouldn't look all that professional if she arrived chewing gum. Grumbling Sara put the gum back in the paper wrapper before tucking it in to a side pocket. She had been outside, listening to music on her newly purchased ipod but now it was time to head back in doors. As she turned her ipod off and put it away, her mind flashed back to the time that Major McCallister had asked for her to come visit him in the hospital, shortly after he had been brought back from SG-2's last mission. In the beginning it had been painful to talk to the Major but after sitting down and really talking with him, the two of them had been able to work out their differences and try again. Entering the compound Sara headed for the Briefing Room. It wasn't a long walk; thankfully. Rounding the final corner Sara bumped in to Captain Atreides who had also been summoned to the briefing. "Oh, sorry Captain. I didn't see you there." Sara apologized as Kurt regained his footing. Sara had heard that the Captain had been shot during his last mission but now he looked all healed. "No harm done Captain." Kurt replied, holding out his hand in such a way as to indicate 'ladies first!' Nodding her head in thanks Sara walked eight steps, turned to the right and entered the Briefing Room. Her eyes flashed over those present; General Eddings, Major Etearna and Corporal Kenton, as well as some reporter who was waving his video recorder around as if he owned the place. "Sirs. Corporal." Sara greeted as she went to the table and chose the chair that was to the right of Dolly. Sliding it away from the table, Sara sat down before pulling the chair back up to the table. Kurt had entered the room four steps behind Sara. He also greeted those present before sitting down in the chair that was directly across from Sara. ---- *Sergeant 1st Class Jacob "Jake" Miller, United States Army **Team Member, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *February 27th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 The Sergeant stared down at his plate, he'd gotten lunch over an hour ago but had no motivation to eat. He'd felt off ever since returning from the Area 51 mission, it'd been a long time since he'd shoot one of their own people but with the rebellion growing he knew it wouldn't be the last. Hearing the order to meet up he quickly cleared his tray before heading towards the briefing room. Arriving in the conference Jake took a seat, his eyes falling on his CO and a tinge in his stomach. The thin black shirt clung to the Major's well maintained body and the noncom forced his attention on the SG-1 XO who'd just entered. Rumor was she was slated to take command of the unit but it had yet to be made official. The Major seemed to notice his gaze and gave a small nod. The noncom returned it before lettings his eyes wander again, he noticed the German officer who'd lead SG-9 on the Area 51 mission lingering in the control room. Room was he was on the short list to fill the other post opened following the loss of Colonel Thomson, that of base XO. Several more team members entered the briefing room and the Sergeant turned his attention to the file in front of him. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *February 27th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 Audie shuffled into the Ready Room and found a seat at the back, folding her arms over her chest as she slumped down. It had become a bad habit of late as she fought the urge to be sullen and withdrawn. While Asid was recovering and seemed to be accepting of her as his wife, it was still only because she told him so, and not because of the love that had grown from their shared experiences. She still loved him dearly, even as the lost soul who was stuck in the past, and she enjoyed her time with him... but still, he wasn't her Asid, he didn't live with her, he didn't remember how she had weaseled her way onto this world, or how duct tape had played a huge role in who they were... and as much as she put on a brave face, when she was alone at night it ate at her, and more often than not she cried herself to sleep. And then there were the well-meaning crew, offering well needed support that, while greatly appreciated, could be as much of a drain on her as her time with Asid. On top of that, she was hiding something and the physical and emotional strain was telling on her. Glancing around the room, she spotted Nolan and gave him a faint smile. If there was a chance when the meeting was over, she would pull him aside and talk to him. She needed to confide in someone, and she suspected that the situation was difficult for him as well. Sighing, she closed her eyes and waited for the meeting to start. ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *''Arthur Malone, Associated Press'' **''Embedded Journalist, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *February 27th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 David stood, letting out a deep breath, before exhaling, as the final teams were in. He paused, to scowl at Arthur as he sat down, camera rolling. "Alright, SG's one and three, now that you're here. Couple of things to quickly get through." He clicked the remote, watching as the projector spooled up, projecting onto the wall opposite the other end of the table. "Our allies, both the Tok'Ra and the Free Jaffa Nation have reported losing exploration teams. Now, you're likely wondering 'what the hell does this have to do with me? Why is this my problem?' and the answer, quite simply, is that it was your next scheduled planet to peek in on. So, I'm doubling the teams together, with SG-3's special operations experience, and SG's science, medical, and diplomatic experience, you should be quite fine. Additionally, Mister Malone-" He paused to fix the young camera-happy man a hard glare. "Will accompany you, to do a piece on off-world teams in action. I'd like you all to give him the utmost respect, and cooperation... so long as it does not interfere with your duties. The planet, for those of you not reading your briefing dossiers, is designated P2B-eleventy-nine. Initial MALP recon shows a hospital planet, with a temperature of around fifty-five degrees at last check-in. This was early morning, so you might be looking at sixty-degree weather. The 'Gate is on a hill, overlooking a small coastline, which we think may be a large lake. Trees in the area are pines, but, to be on the safe side, I'd like you wearing masks. I read the report about M1J-491. You won't be going in full hazmat, however." He coughed, and paused, looking at the others, and at the still image of the vista the gate on the other planet overlooked, projected on the wall. "Questions?" '''Arthur Malone Arthur sat, quietly, panning his camera over the various grim-faced personnel. ~''I wonder why they're so down-trodden.~ He thought to himself, peering over them. Some of them looked positively sick to their stomachs, or morose. ~''Definitely not a happy bunch. Overworked?~ He paused, to look them over again, thinking aloud, and to his camera, at a low, low murmur. "Some of these people are non-entities, not appearing on any formal military rosters for any real units, up until popping up here. What secrets lay behind these dour masks?" ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *February 27th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 "Questions?" "Sir, you mentioned 'losing' teams. Don't the Tok'ra and Jaffa use even more technology to track teams then we do. So how did they lose teams." Jones questioned. She was still a little uncomfortable with being thrust into command, sure she'd been acting CO before and she'd always hoped to lead a team one day, but this certainly wasn't the way she wanted to get it, but now it was her team, and her job to keep them safe and get the job done. Waiting for the General to replied she glanced at Mister Malone. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of having a reporter tag along, more because it was a security risk and it was an element she didn't know. However she'd do as order and play nice, as long as he did as told and didn't compromise the mission. ---- *Major Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *''Corporal Dolly Kenton, United States Army (PCNPC)'' **''Team Member, SG-3'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *February 27th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 "Alright, SG's one and three, now that you're here. Couple of things to quickly get through. Our allies, both the Tok'Ra and the Free Jaffa Nation have reported losing exploration teams. Now, you're likely wondering 'what the hell does this have to do with me? Why is this my problem?' and the answer, quite simply, is that it was your next scheduled planet to peek in on. So, I'm doubling the teams together, with SG-3's special operations experience, and SG's science, medical, and diplomatic experience, you should be quite fine. Additionally, Mister Malone will accompany you, to do a piece on off-world teams in action. I'd like you all to give him the utmost respect, and cooperation... so long as it does not interfere with your duties. The planet, for those of you not reading your briefing dossiers, is designated P2B-eleventy-nine. Initial MALP recon shows a hospital planet, with a temperature of around fifty-five degrees at last check-in. This was early morning, so you might be looking at sixty-degree weather. The 'Gate is on a hill, overlooking a small coastline, which we think may be a large lake. Trees in the area are pines, but, to be on the safe side, I'd like you wearing masks. I read the report about M1J-491. You won't be going in full hazmat, however. Questions?" Nolan leaned back, eyes grazing Miller's, who he gave a smile to. For some reason, seeing that kid made Nolan smile. But then he looked at Emily, to whom he gave a respectful nod. It was never, never easy to lose a teammate. He then looked at Malone, who he truly, truly wanted to hit, before shaking his head. Otherwise... he was silent, the mission explained in detail, the man slowly forming simple plans and choices for weapons in his head. Dolly Kenton Dolly was quietly focused on Malone, to whom she grinned and winked at, when the camera was pointed away. Mostly because reporters--for no real reason--were cute... and this man looked scrawny and shy. Hot. ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Engineering/Weapons Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *February 27th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 "Alright, SG's one and three, now that you're here. Couple of things to quickly get through. Our allies, both the Tok'Ra and the Free Jaffa Nation have reported losing exploration teams. Now, you're likely wondering 'what the hell does this have to do with me? Why is this my problem?' and the answer, quite simply, is that it was your next scheduled planet to peek in on. So, I'm doubling the teams together, with SG-3's special operations experience, and SG's science, medical, and diplomatic experience, you should be quite fine." Sara glanced at the slides shown while listening intently to what the General had to say. It sounded like a simple, straight forward mission right? Check in on the planet; find out why the teams were disappearing? Of course if there was anything that the Captain had learned it was that missions were never cut and dry simple; not ever! "Additionally, Mister Malone will accompany you, to do a piece on off-world teams in action. I'd like you all to give him the utmost respect, and cooperation... so long as it does not interfere with your duties. The planet, for those of you not reading your briefing dossiers, is designated P2B-eleventy-nine. Initial MALP recon shows a hospital planet, with a temperature of around fifty-five degrees at last check-in. This was early morning, so you might be looking at sixty-degree weather. The 'Gate is on a hill, overlooking a small coastline, which we think may be a large lake. Trees in the area are pines, but, to be on the safe side, I'd like you wearing masks. I read the report about M1J-491. You won't be going in full hazmat, however." "Questions?" When the General so casually mentioned that a reporter would be tagging along, Sara felt like the announcement was nails on a chalkboard. Was he serious?! Reporters were almost always a nuisance with getting in the way and those never ending, repetitive questions! Sara was so focused on that knowledge that she almost missed the last part of the briefing. Gate overlooking a small coastline, the need to wear masks; check! Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sara eyed the reporter, half wishing she could disintegrate the man just by looking at him. ~''Well, just so long as no one has to babysit the man.~ she thought to herself. ---- *Arthur Malone, Associated Press'' **''Embedded Journalist, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *February 27th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 Arthur paused, glancing at the scowls he was getting. "I know you're not all thrilled with the idea of a reporter along, but I did basic training, as well as the Off-World Training here at the base." He volunteered the information, willingly, earnestly, hoping & praying it made them at least not want to murder him. "So, I'll be of some use, and not a total waste." He finished, with a cheerful grin, even as he shivered, nervously. ---- *Second Lieutenant Emily Halliwell, United States Marine Corps **Team Member, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium *February 28th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 Emily walked around as the others teams were called to the briefing room. She wasn't part of 1 nor 3 so she didn't need to go there, not yet anyway. However, for now she just headed to get something to eat and after she did that she went back to her room, as she decided to read something until she and her team were called in. Emily hoped to get to know her team before they get called in, if they would be called in that is. She wanted to get to know them even if they about to get called in and even if not. ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Forces **Executive Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *March 2nd, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 Since SG-2 had yet to be called, the leader of SG-2 was relaxing in the Mess Hall, getting a bite to eat and enjoying some coffee. It was a bit awkward to eat with his right arm still healing, but that was the least of his worries. His leg was still in a brace just in case, but he was able to walk on it now. The only downside was that he couldn't practice Parkour or accidentally strain himself while running. He was fit for returning to duty in all essential ways, however, which meant he would be fine unless some queer combat situation pushed him to his limits. Luckily the pain meds had started to wear off, so this week, the Major was feeling pretty sharp despite having suffered the worst injuries he'd ever had. Jason was back to his calm, rock steady composure now, he had been informed that Nolan was back and in one piece, and he had been lucky to have the chance to talk to both him and Sara during the time he spent at the hospital. His problems put behind him, his mind could FINALLY relax a little. Jason knew once that once again, SG-2 had changed crew a little bit, but that was the least of his worries for now - he was quite used to that kind of change. Of course, he still couldn't help but wonder WHEN his team would in fact remain consistent with its members. He sipped on some coffee, one of his favorite beverages with his left hand, almost done with the main course of his meal. He didn't expect to be sent off world with his team just yet unless dire situations popped up. Regardless, he was glad to be mobile again. The only downside he currently faced was the inability to go to the gym. It would be another week or so at least before he could do that. Needless to say, Jason was glad he hadn't gained much weight while he had been stuck in that hospital for so long. The Officer wondered how Sadie was doing, last he heard, she had spoken rumors of possibly becoming SG-1's XO, which he applauded her for when he found out via text. Sadie Ford Still a member of SG-1, Sadie sat with Emily and the rest of their team, listening to David Eddings patiently. "Our allies, both the Tok'Ra and the Free Jaffa Nation have reported losing exploration teams. Now, you're likely wondering 'what the hell does this have to do with me? Why is this my problem?' and the answer, quite simply, is that it was your next scheduled planet to peek in on. So, I'm doubling the teams together, with SG-3's special operations experience, and SG's science, medical, and diplomatic experience, you should be quite fine. Additionally, Mister Malone-" He paused to fix the young camera-happy man a hard glare. "Will accompany you, to do a piece on off-world teams in action. I'd like you all to give him the utmost respect, and cooperation... so long as it does not interfere with your duties. The planet, for those of you not reading your briefing dossiers, is designated P2B-eleventy-nine. Initial MALP recon shows a hospital planet, with a temperature of around fifty-five degrees at last check-in. This was early morning, so you might be looking at sixty-degree weather. The 'Gate is on a hill, overlooking a small coastline, which we think may be a large lake. Trees in the area are pines, but, to be on the safe side, I'd like you wearing masks. I read the report about M1J-491. You won't be going in full hazmat, however." He coughed, and paused, looking at the others, and at the still image of the vista the gate on the other planet overlooked, projected on the wall. "Questions?" Sadie glanced at Malone before debating about speaking, but determined the answer on her own accord. She figured that if they had to engage any threats, Jones would give her any given boundaries regarding their policy in dealing with Off-Worlders, were there any at all. She was used to working on the POD and this would be her first mission on another world, on the ground, no flying involved unless something came up. With that thought in mind, Sadie scratched her head, wondering how soon she'd get a chance to fly. Sadie had an EXTREME flying bug, and while she was content to help SG-1 and try something new, she would always take the chance to fly. Sadie had yet to hear about the USS Aegis, and wasn't interested in leaving the SGC any time soon. Besides, it was good to expand on one's experience. Nothing wrong with a change in duties, especially since no cross-training had been required! ---- *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 4th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. Whatever smartass invented paperwork should be burned at the stake. Rubbing the back of his neck Major Craig entered the Mess Hall. As usual he scanned the room, seeing two members of SG-2; CO Jason McCallister and one of their newest members a Second Lieutenant Halliwell. On the right side of the room David spied yet another young face, a young First Lieutenant LaHaye. Almost a month ago Major Craig and Major McCallister had returned to the SGC; both injured. During the recovery period there had been reports, briefings and yes; more paperwork. David had been removed from SG-2, at first he had thought it was because they considered him to be accident prone but oh no, someone higher up had decided to give him his own command so just the previous week he had found himself in command of SG-4. After receiving one copy of the roster sheet for SG-4, David had seen one name that had been crossed off; a Captain Chicago Eastlyn. This had obviously been a last minute decision because her name had been crossed off with a black non erasable marker. At the bottom of the list, written in with the same black ink was a new name, Staff Sergeant James Rehnold. Besides him, David had also seen the name of his XO, the Chief Engineering Officer Captain William Troy, First Lieutenant James Jackson and First Lieutenant Matthew LaHaye. It had taken David most of the week to familiarize himself with the names, so he could put the names to the faces. Now he stood in the Mess Hall, one of the main gathering places for the base. Deciding he'd better at least go and introduce himself to Lieutenant LaHaye, David nodded and waved at Jason McCallister as he passed by. ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *Major Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Special Operations Detachment **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *''Arthur Malone, Associated Press'' **''Embedded Journalist, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *March 4th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 David paused, looking over the teams, letting out a sigh at their exhausted state. "Once this op is over, you're due for some downtime. So, do it right, do it proper, and I'll make sure you guys get it." He rubbed at his eyes. "Major Etearna, stay a moment. The rest of you are dismissed." He watched the teams go. "Major Etearna, I was wondering your opinion, of sending General Mjolnir, now that he's on his feet, and positively demanding to be put back in the field. Your opinion?" Nolan rubbed his arms. He hadn't much thought of that, leaning back in his chair as he let out a soft sigh. "Sir, how much of the General's classified history do you know?" He asked, trying to scope out a safe margin of conversation. "Very little." David admitted. "His files, while partially declassified for the purposes of the SGC, are still mostly blacked out." "Ah, alright... well, while I'm not at full liberty, then, to relate the full spectrum of his abilities, at the age he seems to believe he is and with the skills that he'd attained to that point, I'd have to say that he has all the combat training he'd need. Provided you keep someone on his tail, Sir... I see no reason why he wouldn't be combat-ready and able to assist in a situation." "You misunderstand, Major. I have access to his full files, but the files available, immediately available here, are blanked out. I have yet to have the time to read the full file." Nolan shrugged, gingerly. "Sir, I've known him my whole life. I can honestly say that after Basic, he was more or less born ready for combat, and unless he manages to get another anyeurism--which the doctors don't seem to think is likely--I think he'll be perfectly ready for an assignment." Nolan held up his hands. "But I don't want to put him in a combat situation period, sir, but that's personal opinion." He smiled, wryly. "I was going to send him with SG's 2 and 4 on an offworld operation." Nolan nodded, gently. "All I can say, General, is that Asid Mjolnir as a man is an asset to our Base and to our people. Amnesia or not." "Fair enough, Major." David said, pausing to glance down at his hands. "I wish, however, that the General hadn't booby-trapped his own computer." He paused, to chuckle. "He seems hellbent on removing assets unless they're firmly in his control." Nolan grinned. "You should've seen what happened when he and I were still in the same house. His mug once exploded on me." "I see." David said, quietly. "Go lead your team." He glanced at the doorway. "I see a reporter is staying behind to harass you. Kindly don't abuse him too much." He snorted. "Amazingly enough, unlike most reporters, he's on your side." Arthur Malone Arthur paused, standing outside the briefing room door, as the others filed out. He stood, mutely watching the Major and General talk. As Nolan stood, heading for the door, Arthur went to walk beside him. "Major Etearna, might I have a moment of your time?" Nolan paused, rubbing his forehead. "I don't think I'll be doing the abusing, Sir..." He said, giving him a small salute as he leaned against the briefing room table. "What do you need, Mr. Malone?" Nolan asked, crossing his arms casually. "Well, Major, don't we need to go get ready?" Arthur asked, gesturing towards the door. "Additionally, I was going to ask you some just basic questions." He gave the man a small smile. "Your opinions of the facility, it's people, your team and fellow team-leaders, you know, just, general questions, in addition to your team commanders?" Nolan rolled his eyes, gesturing him to the locker room, adjusting his fatigues and their straps a little. "Alrighty. Try one at a time, here, Malone. First question?" "Your opinion of the facility, first off?" Arthur asked, quietly. "It's a facility. We make a big shiny puddle, step through, we're somewhere else. Also, it's new, so it's pretty shiny." He chuckled, stepping into the locker room, glancing briefly at his teammates. "Very helpful, Major." Arthur countered, as he began to change into the field kit his agency had prepared, pausing to check over the rifle given to him. "And your opinion of your teammates?" ---- *Staff Sergeant James Rehnold, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **February 26th, 2024 James entered the Mess Hall reluctantly, searching the room for his new CO. He had just been assigned to the Stargate Command, despite having requested to be transferred to the Atlantis Expedition. He had been told that he could find the Major here, which confused him. Why would he be at the Mess Hall at this time? He had memorized the details about his new Team Leader, being a little paranoid as always. He had memorized every bit of information about his new team mates, if you could call them that. He hadn't even met them, and yet he could be considered an expert on their lives. Finally, he recognized the face of Major Craig and walked towards him. He quickly saluted him, standing at attention. He wanted to make a good first impression... "Staff Sergeant James Rehnold reporting for duty, sir!" He had practiced this moment. He would not let luck determine his future, no. He had anticipated every reaction, every variable. Teaming Up Teaming Up